


Thank the stars for phones

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chubby Lapis, Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff, attempts at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Lapis is bored out of her mind with Peridot away for a business trip. You never realize how important someone is until they are gone. For the weekend mind you.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 3





	Thank the stars for phones

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda NSFW as Peridot attempts phone sex.

Lapis lay on the couch in a tight tank top and pajama shorts, munching on cookies and watching Sailor Moon. Peridot was out of town for business and the bluenette was miserable.

Sure she was proud that one of her girlfriend's projects was going to make bank, but she only just realized how wrong it feels to be home alone for more than an hour. 

Amethyst had tried to keep her entertained with jokes earlier, but had to end the call to do something for Pearl. Lapis tried playing games, but her personal collection were all more fun to play as verses or co-op. She had nothing to do except binge food and anime. 

Suddenly the Camp Pining Hearts theme played and Lapis grabbed her phone with lightning speed. "Peri? Babe?"

"I'm hear Laz, just wondering what you are doing."

"Sitting on the couch and stuffing my face."

Peridot chuckled on the other end. "Good to know you'll be bigger when I get home. I can't wait to rub that beautiful belly and squish it into mine. I can only imagine how plump your thighs will be. It's hard to believe that used to jog every day."

"Hun, what are you doing?"

There was silence and an awkward cough. "Amethyst texted me that you missed me so I thought that I could try to...um..."

"Phone sex?"

"Is that alright?"

"It's only fun when I can do it for you too and I take it you're in your motel room."

"Good point. Even a nice one like this puts me off. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Lapis felt a smile don her face. "Just talk with me."

And so they did for the rest of the evening until Peridot had to hit the hay. Lapis made sure she tossed her cookie wrappers away before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you have a kink where you enjoy indulging your lover's praise kink? I don't know. For all intensive circumstances Lapis has a Peridot kink.


End file.
